


The truth. Not what it seems alternative ending.

by Tryingmikeywinters



Series: Not what it seems [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angry Evan "Buck" Buckley, Depressed Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Sad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Upset Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingmikeywinters/pseuds/Tryingmikeywinters
Summary: Buck is angry at the way his team reacts to him being assaulted. So he finally lets out his anger and frustrations.
Series: Not what it seems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987822
Comments: 20
Kudos: 111





	The truth. Not what it seems alternative ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't get it up in time for Christmas, but here it is! I hope you enjoy. I'm hoping it's short but satisfying.

“Oh, it’s just Eddie and Buck” Hen sighs. What?

“About damn time” Chimney mutters. At first Buck wants to sob, he feels dizzy. But then he gets pissed.

Glaring, Buck pushes Eddie out of the way, ignoring his surprised grunt. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Buck swears, crossing his arms. He almost smiles in satisfaction at the way the team looks at him in shock.  
“Now Buck, is the swearing really necessary?” Bobby asks, crossing his arms and looking at Buck in disappointment. Buck rolls his eyes.  
“I’m not a child” he states, glaring at Bobby, who raises an eyebrow.   
“Well, you’re sure acting like it” Bobby states with a shrug.  
“And all of you are acting like shit friends” Buck states, copying Bobby’s shrug.  
“Buck” Bobby states, and Buck can hear the warning in his voice.

“No! Don’t you ‘Buck’ me like you’re my dad or something. You’re not my dad, you’re not even family” Buck hisses.   
“Buck!” Hen gasps. And Buck is able to ignore it.   
“Oh don’t you start Henrietta. You just think of me as a manwhore” Buck scoffs, ignoring the way Hen flinches.  
“Buck none of us think of you in that way” Bobby states, and Buck feels disgusted at how genuine his boss sounds.

“I heard you!” he shouts, definitely satisfied at the way everyone jumps.  
“I literally heard Chim say that I was a manwhore. And all of you happily agreed. So, I said fuck it, that’s all they see me as, so why not act like it. And no one seemed surprised. Which, it’s funny, because remember Abby? Remember the amount of people I wasn’t having sex with before I was called a manwhore? Because I do, and that number is zero! And the number after I was called a manwhore was still fucking zero! Because it was all a fucking act. but none of you were surprised to see me acting the way that I was. Which shows how good of friend’s you guys were. You want to know who the only person was that saw through my act because they realised, I had actually changed? Athena. Athena was the only fucking one! Oh, and you want to know who has been good friends to me? Meg and Jonah, two girls I met only a month ago. They’ve been better friends to me in the few months I’ve known them, than you guys in the whole time I’ve known you guys. And that fucking sucks. It shouldn’t be like that. You guys were meant to be my team, my friends. My family. And I am so fucking done with you all” Buck seethes.

“How dare you react the way you did to me being sexually fuCKING ASSULTED!” Buck shouts, missing the way the team stumbles back. Missing the way Eddie sobs.

“I AM DONE! I am so fucking done with team. I can’t deal with this anymore” Buck states, shaking his head.

“I’m done. I quit. I’m leaving”. His words are like ice, and the 118 finds themselves freezing as they watch Buck leave.


End file.
